


She Was Happy For Them

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Riko couldn't help but wonder where she'd gone wrong. What she'd done wrong.





	She Was Happy For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my over analysis of the seiyuu's interactions because I'm a filthy KyanRika shipper.

Riko was happy for them, she really was. Watching Yoshiko and You prance around with so much happiness shared, so many giggles and whispers and photos and inside jokes, she was glad that the both of them had found some kind of solace in each other. It was nice, seeing them so happy, so carefree, not letting the burden of exams and live shows and more exams get to them, shouting joyfully at each other as they’d walk to the bus stop after school, Yoshiko’s hand clasped firmly within You’s.

Riko couldn’t help but wonder where she’d gone wrong. What she’d done wrong. Her relationship with Yoshiko had been the one thing that made her happiest, and Yoshiko too had seemed happy. Riko knew that whatever their relationship had been, it had been special. She knew she hadn’t been seeing things, when she’d look up sometimes and find Yoshiko staring at her, at her eyes, her lips, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her butt. She knew she hadn’t been seeing things when she’d go to grab Yoshiko’s hand and a pretty blush would tint her features. After all, she was sure that she’d wore a similar expression.

But Yoshiko was still Yoshiko. The wild girl who craved excitement. The moments of sentimentality she shared with Riko probably weren’t enough for the younger girl. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Riko had been called boring. But then there was You. Excitable, happy, energetic You. Perfect for the excitement-craving fallen angel. And then suddenly, things weren’t the same. And Riko knew that she should have distracted herself, going to have lunch with Chika, or going shopping with Dia, going to the arcades with Mari or to the beach with Kanan. But it all reminded her too much of that she had lost, who she had lost, so she isolated herself, melted away into the background, shut herself off from the rest of the group. She didn’t want to trouble anyone, after all.

Guilty Kiss meetings were precious, treasured times for Riko. The only times she felt like she could go back to the way things were before, where she thought she could see some small sliver of what their relationship had used to be, of the times when she had Yoshiko to herself. Guilty Kiss meetings were times where she could pretend that nothing had ever changed. The times when casual flirtations and lingering touches were the norm between the pair of them. The times when she would hold Yoshiko’s hand, and see the same blushing reaction she once had, instead of the small friendly smile that Yoshiko would flash her now before returning to her phone, gently, slowly, pulling her hand away from the pianist, as if trying to avoid a confrontation, as one would walking across a field of landmines. The first year didn’t want to deal with the inevitable explosion.

Sometimes Riko would pretend that Yoshiko didn’t sit through the whole meeting texting You, clapping a hand over her mouth to suppress the laughter that bubbled within her. Sometimes she would pretend that she couldn’t feel Mari’s knowing eyes boring into her, the third year’s expression laced with worry.

Riko forced her lips into a passive smile. She was happy for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Riko baby I love you and YohaRiko I apologise for putting you through this pain.


End file.
